


Borrowing Shovels

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Nerd Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Sam cries, Supportive Sam Winchester, so fluffy Gabriel and Sam are nauseous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Cas and Dean met when Castiel comes over to ask to borrow sugar and a shovel?  Lots of fluff.Prompt: May I borrow some sugar and maybe a shovel?





	Borrowing Shovels

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-6_5_2018_6b5572a8-617e-4c4c-9847-c149a85bf21b_zpsmanjysv9.jpg.html)

 

Dean and his brother Sam recently moved a month ago into a new neighborhood. Dean hasn’t met many of the neighbors. He has seen a few of them come and go but everyone always seems too busy. So, when Dean’s doorbell rings at 10pm at night and he looks through the peephole to see the guy that lives next door, Dean is perplexed.

Dean opens the door to a lean man with dark brown sex hair and the most striking blue eyes he’s ever seen. Dean has seen him around and knows that his mailbox says Novak on it but that is all Dean knows. Well that and the guy is gorgeous and Dean has been gawking the man’s butt for the last few weeks. However Dean would really like to know more. The man is absently tugging at the hem of his Pink Floyd t-shirt.

“Hi, can I help you?” Dean asks for lack of anything better coming to mind.

“Yes, hello, my name is Castiel Novak and I live next door.” Dean nods happy to now have a first name to go with the gorgeous face plus the man’s voice is deep in a way that does unholy things to Dean. “I was wondering if I could borrow some sugar and maybe a shovel.” Castiel says with a straight serious face.

Dean stares too shocked to know what to say. The look of confusion and alarm on Dean’s face is obvious. Castiel continues to stare for a moment longer before his face gives ways to a smirk and he starts laughing. “Dude are you high?” Dean blurts out. Castiel rears his head back and laughs with even more enthusiasm. 

“No just messing with you. Been wanting to introduce myself for a while. My brother, Gabriel, has a bunch of his friends over and they can be overwhelming. When I stepped outside and saw your light on, I used it as an excuse to introduce myself. However I may need the shovel later to bury my brother’s dead body if any of his friends break my stuff.” Castiel grinned at Dean.

“I understand I have a younger brother too. I’m Dean Winchester, by the way” Dean confides.

“Oh Gabe is not younger he just acts like it. He seven years older but acts like a five year old.” Cas says exasperation clear in his voice. Dean smiles at Castiel in understanding. “It’s very nice to meet you Dean.” Cas says with a gummy smile.

“So… Castiel… would you like to come in?” Dean asks hopeful.

“I certainly would and call me Cas.” Castiel says warmly as he walks into Dean’s house.

Dean likes this guy’s spirit. “Would you like a beer Cas?” Dean says trying out the name on his tongue. He decides he likes it a lot.

“That sounds wonderful, Dean. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” Cas says shyly looking around.

“Nope just watching Firefly. My brother had a big date tonight so I have the house to myself.” Dean says with frankness.

“Surprised you didn’t have a hot date with some pretty girl yourself.” Cas says and it is apparent he is fishing. 

“Haven’t had a girlfriend in years and I broke up with my last boyfriend four months ago.” Dean states watching Cas expression closely.

“Really what a shame.” Cas says smiling predatorily.

“What about you, Cas?” Dean asks with his fingers crossed behind his back.

“My last boyfriend… well I kicked that asshole to the curb when I caught him sleeping with my ex-best friend, Balthazar six months ago. Why Dean? See something you like.” Cas said waggling his eyes at Dean.

“Holy hell he was hot when he did that” Dean thought to himself. Out loud Dean said, “I might. What about you?”

“Oh I defiantly see something I like. Is it creepy to admit I’ve been ogling you for the last couple of weeks?” Cas admits.

“I can’t say anything because I’ve been doing the same to you.” Dean confesses. Dean grabs two beers from the fridge handing one to Cas. Their hands graze and Dean shivers at the touch. “Would you like to join me in my Firefly marathon?” Dean asks.

“Heck yeah! I was heartbroken when they didn’t make a second season” Cas say sounding very putout. 

~~~~

Sam comes home three hours later to Dean curled up on the couch asleep with Firefly still playing on the TV. Sam is surprised to find their next door neighbor that Dean has a crush on curled around him. Dean had his arm possessively splayed across the man. Sam smiles because he finds it sweet. Sam turns the TV off and covers his brother and neighbor up with a blanket. Sam hopes this is the start of something special.

~~~~~~~~~

Six months later Sam is moving in with Gabriel and Cas is moving in with Dean. Cas and Dean are inseparable and their relationship is so sickly sweet it almost makes Sam and Gabriel barf. Sam and Gabriel struck up a friendship out of their mutual suffering at their brothers coupling. Secretly Gabriel and Sam are over the moon that Dean and Cas have hit it off so well but outwardly they project detached annoyance.

~~~~~~~

Eight months later Gabriel is standing next to Cas and Sam is standing next to Dean in their joined backyards. Cas and Dean are exchanging vows in front of all their friends. Gabriel tries not to cry as he watches his precious little brother look so happy. Sam does cry and Gabriel will absolutely be making fun of him for that later. When the ceremony ends and Cas and Dean kiss all their friends erupt in applause. Gabriel hugs his new brother in law and then whispers in his ear, “You better make Cassie happy or I’ll bury your body under my petunias.” Dean laughs and looks at Gabriel astonished. “What?” Gabriel asked curiously.

“It’s funny because the first night I met Cas he asked me for a shovel to bury your dead body.” Dean erupts into laughter.

“That sounds like my Cassie.” Gabriel says fondly.

Meanwhile Sam and Cas are engaged in a deep conversation. “Cas you make him so happy. I love you like a blood brother Cas.” Sam says as he pulls Cas into a big moose hug.

“Thank you Sam. I love you too. He makes me happy too. I couldn’t imagine a day without him.” Cas confesses. And damn it Sam cries again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
